Phone Guy
Phone Guy is the player's helper in Four Nights at Winnie's which calls in all nights (except Custom Night). Looks Phone guy is an anthropomorphic cat. He is british shorthair cat. Calls 1-st night Hi! I'm ... I am Tyson. Your best friend. You do not think that I will support your life, but it will help you. I do not know how else, I used to be an employee, a simple ordinary kitten. Although I am a cat ... Yes, I am a cat. Yes, I am a cat, cat, cat, cat. I'm a big cat. You can see me on camera ... on camera. Yes. .......... On the camera where Error Sans is located. At first you will understand nothing. Mrrr-meow! And this ... And you're worrying ... (sighs) Because Error Sans always corrupts your cameras. He does not want you to see him. But you can see him in your office. Poke him four times - that's all. Winnie the Pooh, The Lion, Horror Kittysans, and also The Bunny, when they appear, you must lock them in the cage. Do not forget about the Nightmare Mangle. She is on a 1D camera. Yes. Do not forget about this camera, she may rush at you. Previously, we had another animatronic, Herobrine, but he was removed because ... He was removed from this game. In general, his program was only to kill. Yes. And therefore, if you did not go to the tablet for a long time, then he thought that you were distracted, and he attacked you. Yes, he will attack you. Watch out for the cordless drill. You will see the locks. Close the locks and everything will be fine. Error Sans. Yes. I talked about him. (sighs) What else to tell you? Of course, I’m just making this call to warn you about your death. I don't want you to die. Well, okay. Do not act like a fool in this game. Never panic. Yes. Never. If you don't do something, they will kill you. They are real beasts. They ... Yes ... You know ... You know your name. Your name is Daniel, I know you. Daniel. Yes, I am your cat. Do not be surprised what I talk! I ... I talk. Yes, I talk. The guests you invited are almost killed. Yes. Almost all are killed. And you thought: “Where did they go? Only your girlfriend escaped.” Well, don't care. Wind up the music box, or else Kittysans will attack you. Yeah ... Do not let him kill you. I hate this guy. Okay. We continue. Never open the door if you have animatronics. Not animatronics, but ... ... ... ... but toys. Never open the door ahead of time. That's all I wanted to tell you. Goodbye. 2-nd night Hey. This, of course, is Fluff, not Tyson. Yes, this is Fluff. Tyson fell ill, and he went home to sleep. Yes, he went home to sleep, and I came to work and I want to say: I don’t know anything at all. Although, Tyson told me what to say. Minecraft Mob, Enti ... Entity ... Entity will be called. Yes. I don’t know what to call him, because I don’t play Minecraft. Actually entity303. Yes. You just need to click on the cross in the upper right. Yes. Click on the cross and you will get rid of viruses. All!!! That is not all. So ... And by the way, I hate everyone, and even had to kick a bad box of Kittysans. And by the way, he slept sweetly there, and I chewed him, if that. So do not be afraid of Kittysans, if he attacks you, then chewed. In the saliva, because I spit it. And Tyson yet. Oh… And I also ate a little of his tail. With Tyson. And I was so shocked that you have no idea. And he has a rainbow tail. I thought it was marmalades, all sorts of delicious sticks. It turned out that this is a bad current. Yes, this is bad current. Bad current. Here. But if you will be with the virus for a long time, if your battery is charged, then there will be a virus, a screen of death, like the Error Sans. Do you know him. Tyson told you. Yes. Well ... Well, I thought I'm ****. Yes I'm ****. I don’t know anything at all. It's me. I'm ****, don’t think. Yes I'm ****. Yes. He will kill you just like that. We also got Dee Dee. This is ... And by the way, we are not playing. Well. Dee Dee must be beaten eight times, or poked. If you don’t poke, she’ll just kill you. Yes. Just kill. You will kill her, and ... Prrrrrrr. Of course, nothing will work, but ... Ah ... Damn what a difficult job they give me. Brererrerrer !! Why are you so Tyson ?! Okay. Tyson is sleeping on the bed, in fact he was not sick, he just asked me. Well yes. I get a little funny, and ... Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. If you don’t shut up Dee Dee, she will kill you. And Tigger. Close the lock, yes. Close the lock at Tigger, and if you don’t close it, then you will have a lid. That's all. By the way, if you notice a killer, tell me about this, I will kill him. 3-rd night Hi! I'm Tyson. *jumpscare* *Fluff* GO EVERYONE TO THE FIGS!!!!! 4-th night (calls Error Kittysans) H-h-h-h-i-i-i-i-!-!-!-! I-i-i-i-'-m-m-m-m E-E-E-E-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r S-s-s-s-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-n-s-s-s-s. G-o t-o-r-e r-e. T-h-i-s w-i-l-l b-b-e-e-e... *Fluff screaming* POTION! I HAVE A POISON POTION!!!! I WILL THROW YOU STUPID KITTYSANS FOR KILLING MY FRIEND!!!!